ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Clouse
Clouse was Master Chen's second-in command, and a master of Dark Magic. He was also the secondary antagonist in the fourth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Like his master, Clouse has a history with Garmadon, having trained with him in their youth. In that time, he lost an opportunity to become Chen's right hand man during a fight with Garmadon, thus sparking his hatred against him. Years later, when Chen organized the Tournament of Elements, the Ninja unconvered a greater scheme to transform Chen and his followers into Anacondrai. Clouse was one of the masterminds of the plan, although before he could complete the task, he was caught in a battle with Garmadon that led to him inadvertantly being banished to the Cursed Realm. Sometime after his imprisonment, Morro and his army of ghosts freed The Preeminent, the embodiment of the Cursed Realm, into the city of Stiix. When the beast was killed, the Cursed Realm was also destroyed, killing all its inhabitants, except for clouse who dug his way out. History Clouse was set as one of the hosts of the Tournament of Elements, and is seen with Master Chen. Chen Mini Movies Clouse appeares in the five 30-second mini movies about Master Chen and his special chair. These mini movies likely occur sometime during or before the Tournament of Elements. In "Chen's New Chair" he prompts Chen to look at the instructions for his new chair, but he ignores him and proceeds press random buttons, which opens up a trap door, allowing the chair's box to fall through it. He then presses another button, setting Clouse on fire, hence burning the instructions. In "Chairful What You Wish For", "Bad Chair Day" and "Chair up Chen", Clouse stands by as Chen plays around with the buttons on his chair. In "Chair Play Chen", ''Chen and Clouse play table tennis, with Clouse definitely being the better of the two, though Chen refuses to admit it. After many matches and many losses, he loses his temper and brings out two giant ping pong ball machine guns and fires furiously at Clouse. Immediately after the barrage ends, Chen hits a ball over the net to Clouse's side, and pronounces himself the winner. The Invitation Clouse was present when the Ninja were asked to quickly board the ship. Kai, Cole, and Jay quickly boarded, but Lloyd was stopped by his father. Even though he was asked not to get on the ship, Clouse called one last time, and Lloyd joined, with his father coming after him. Clouse also appeared when Karlof was about to finish his battle against Kai, and stopped them both. After inviting them to Chen's Island, he reported to Chen that Garmadon was back. Only One Can Remain Clouse orders the attendants to welcome Master Chen. He then pauses, and lets Chen explain their Tournament idea. After Karlof has lost all of his powers, his snake has has ripped a hole in Jay's tourtament gi. He thanks his pet, and now knows the people who had spied on them. Versus Clouse was eager to use his Dark Magic in the Tournament, but Chen told him it had to wait and that they would use it in time. Clouse watched the first round of battles, and showed no emotion when some of the contestants lost. The Ninja enlisted Neuro to try to find out what the Tournament was really about by reading Chen's mind. Neuro couldn't get close enough to Chen, but he managed to pick up some things from Clouse when the latter caught Neuro in the dressing room. When Zane escaped his prison, Clouse electrocuted him and told the guards to put on thicker chains that he couldn't cut through. Ninja Roll When Jacob tried to escape the Noodle Factory, Clouse caught him and told the guards to feed him to his serpent. Spy for a Spy Clouse first appeared to inform Chen that he had heard rumours of an alliance of Elemental fighters, spurring Chen to take action. He then reappeared to check on his spellbook, and noticed some kabuki paint (Nya's) on the spellbook cover. Intruiged, he opened it to discover that the transformation spell page had been stolen. With this clear evidence of a spy, Chen ordered all the kabuki servants to be searched. Later on, once Dareth had revealed Nya as a spy, Clouse took on Nya in a fight on the rooftops of Chen's fortress. It seemed like Clouse had the upper hand, but right before he dealt the final blow, Nya kicked him backwards and fled to the jungle, leaving a very angry Clouse behind. Spellbound Clouse first appeared to apprehend Shadow, whose "time in the Tournament had expired." He later reappeared in the Ninja DBX (which was under Chen's control) carrying Mr. Paleman as his second captive. After hauling Mr. Paleman away, Clouse was then ordered to track down the rest of the Elemental fighters and bring them to Chen's prison. While on this mission, Chen encountered Jay in his Electro-mech, and proceeded to create a four-armed stone golem mech to capture Jay. While Jay was distracted by Nya, Clouse smashed a hole in Jay's mech, blocking the main power source and causing the mech to overload. In the aftermath of the battle, it is presumed that Clouse bound Jay in Vengestone cuffs and took him to Chen offscreen. The Forgotten Element Clouse's first major appearance in the episode was when he interrupted Garmadon's infiltration into Chen's temple. Seizing an Anacondrai blade, he advanced on Garmadon, who had grabbed Captain Soto's cutlass in defense. He managed to slice the cutlass in half with his superior blade, and presumably captured Garmadon and brought him to his pet serpent's cave off screen. He reappeared by Chen's side in the underground portion of the temple to recite the spell. However, when Kai intervened and grabbed the Staff of Elements, Clouse had to act quickly, and attempted to douse Lloyd with some venom (presumably acid/poison) that was dripping from the ceiling. His attempts to destroy Lloyd were foiled when Kai created an energy bubble around Lloyd to protect him. In anger, he attempted to cast a spell at Kai, but was frozen into a block of ice by the Staff. He was later shown escaping from the block of ice and carrying Skylor away through a secret passageway. The Day of The Dragon Clouse was sent to recapture Skylor upon her escape, but was distracted when he was assaulted by Garmadon. After a brief fistfight on the wings of Cole's Roto-Jet, Garmadon shoved Clouse off the wings of the plane, but was dragged down as well. They resumed fighting on the ground, until Clouse opened the portal to the Cursed Realm. As Garmadon was being sucked into the portal, Close became distracted in his moment of victory, envisioning himself as "Lord" Clouse, instead of Garmadon. In this brief respite, Garmadon took advantage of Clouse being distracted and grabbed his leg, throwing Clouse into the portal and escaping himself. Curse World - Part II For a time, Clouse was the only Anacondrai Cultist to be imprisoned in the Cursed Realm, until Garmadon sacrificed himself to free the original Anacondrai Generals and have Chen and his followers, now transformed into Anacondrai, banished to the Cursed Realm. Clouse would remain there for several months, with Master Chen being imprisoned in the cell in front of his. When Lloyd is banished to the Cursed Realm, he runs past several aisles of cells after seeing a group of ghosts on the move. One of the cells he runs by is Chen's, who is startled by the Green Ninja running by. He alerts Clouse, who is hopelessly attempting to cut his way out of his cell, but he assures Chen that he was seeing things again. When Morro and his army of ghosts free The Preeminent (who is revealed to be the embodiment of the Cursed Realm), they attack Stiix and its civilians. Eventually, the Preeminent heads out into the Endless Sea but is knocked over by a massive tidal wave created by Nya, killing the beast. As a result, the Cursed Realm is destroyed and all its inhabitants are presumably killed, including chen and his cultists, except for Clouse when he dug out, and Garmadon who was free from his chains. Ninjago: realm of shadows after the preeminent's death, clouse survived the destruction of the cursed realm and swore revenge on the ninja, he gathers an army of shadows to destroy the ninja. Personality If Clouse was compared to Chen, then he would be the more serious and practical of the two. Clouse holds a strong grudge against Garmadon and somewhat, as his son, Lloyd. Clouse is a calm and composed man who rarely raises his voice or loses his temper however in the heat of battle he would became angered his voice would become much more tense and strained ''Under construction Trivia *Clouse was the first Anacondrai Cultist to be banished to the Cursed Realm. *He has a Giant Pet Anacondrai Snake. *He was the only cultist not shown as a Anacondrai due to him being banished into the Cursed Realm earlier. **However in the LEGO Ninjago: Tournament app, he appears with an Anacondrai version. Appearances *70748 Titanium Dragon *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **"The Invitation" **"Only One Can Remain" **"Versus" **"Ninja Roll" **"Spy for a Spy" **"Spellbound" **"The Forgotten Element" **"The Day of the Dragon" **"Curse World, Part II" **"Chair up Chen" **"Chairful What You Wish For" **"Chair Play Chen" *''LEGO Ninjago: Tournament'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' Gallery Clouse.png Clouse36Magic.PNG|Clouse using Dark Magic. ClouseLeads.png|Clouse and the cultists looking for Nya Cultists40.png|Capturing Shadow ClouseSmirks.png|Clouse in his youth YoungClouse.png YoungClouseSpell.png LifeSpell.png|Young Clouse casting a spell on training obstacles 40Destruction.png ClouseSmile.PNG TClouse.png|In LEGO Ninjago: Tournament ClouseAnacondrai.png|As an Anacondrai clouseghost.png|Clouse in the Cursed Realm ClouseReading.jpg|Clouse in Chen's New Chair. NR6.png pl:Clouse Category:Condrai Cultists Category:Serpentine Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Magic Category:Banished to Cursed Realm Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Clouse Category:Evil Category:Anacondrai Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements